


"I'm fine." Cue tears.

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [3]
Category: Iron Man 3 (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Harley Stark-Rogers, Hurt Peter Parker, I just had a bad day and needed to whump, M/M, Negligence, Niether is Steve, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Poor Peter, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark isn't actually like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Peter and Harley are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' adopted sons. Peter, being slightly older, is seen as the adult. He gets less attention. When Peter gets bitten, no-one notices.When Peter gets perfect scores and gets into MIT, no-one notices.When Peter comes back hurt, no one notices.Only when Peter dies, do they notice.





	1. "I'm fine..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [owimtm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348388) by [chumpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi). 



When they first got adopted, Harley and Peter shared equal attention from both parents, Tony and Steve. Peter then went to the school for genius's and spent less time at home.

Harley, being dyslexic, went to the school for intelligent people. The 2nd best school. Tony and Steve spent more time with Harley, which is understandable, Peter thinks.

When Peter came home with Ned one time, all he got told was "Dinners in the fridge." No, "how was your day?" No, "Oh, hey sport!" Like it used to be.

Peter started to think that his parents didn't care.

**~~~**

Peter was sat on bed watching his tv when he smelt dinner. Peter bounded down the hall and to the kitchen, he made a move to go to his seat when he sees only 3 plates. His heart breaks a little. "Uh... where's my dinner?" Peter asks, shyly. Tony looks up. "Oh. You're still here. Um... I didn't put you out a plate? Oh.. it's in the pot still then." Peter swallows. He goes over to the pot, nothing. "Dad, there's nothing in here?" Tony looks up again, annoyed. "Find something then." Peter moves past the table, accidentally banging it and knocking some of Harley's water over, and rushes up to his room. Less than a few minuets later, Steve came up. "Hey, pops." Peter whispered, his voice slightly breaking. Steve's eyes softened. "Hey, Pete. How are you?" Steve sat on the bed, and Peter moved away.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how Tony was. He's just not getting any sleep at the minuet." Peter grits his teeth to stop the tears from flooding out. "You could've got me something though, or made sure that there was enough for me. Hell! There wasn't even a plate out!" Steve frowned and Peter's outburst, "Peter. Do not take that tone with me. Your dad is sorry, and that is the end of it." Peter turned his back away and pressed his face into the pillow, very aware of the tears racing down his face.

Peter felt the bed move and Steve sigh. Peter took a deep breath, but a sob tore its way out. Steve sighed again, but walked out. Peter let out very loud and heartbroken sobs and wails. When his wails had calmed down to whimpers, a knock was at the door. Peter ignored it. The person knocked again, but Peter still ignored it. The person sighed. A few moments later, a note slipped under his door. 

**_Pete, don't worry about your parents. They're stupid. If you ever need something, come to me or Clint._ **

**_Tash._ **

**~~~**

Not long after that, was Peter's very important Parents evening. But, Harley's was that day as well. Peter came home from school to, surprise!, see no-one home. A note was taped to the fridge door, ** _"It's Harley's parents evening today. Going out for dinner after, foods in the fridge."_**

Peter tore the note of and put it in the blender. He left the blender on the whole time they were out. Peter laid on the couch in his room and put on the tv. Tears began flowing again.

 _"Mr Stark-Rogers, are you ok? Your vitals are signalling distress."_ FRIDAY spoke from the ceiling, "No. No, I'm not FRI. Please call me Peter."

_"May I ask what is the cause of your distress?"_

"Nothing, FRI. I'm fine..." Tears began flowing again, "I'm fine." He whispered. While he was waiting for his parents to arrive back, Peter thought.  _My name was Peter Parker before I was adopted. I took their surname because I loved them and they loved me..._

"Hey, FRI?" Peter called.  _"Yes, Mr Peter?"_ Peter cracked a small smile, but it vanished quicker than it arrived. "FRIDAY, I want you to change my name in the database to Peter Parker." This was a bold move. " _Mr Peter, are you sure? Once I have done this, I cannot undo it."_ Peter nodded, the realised that FRIDAY can't see his movements. "Yes. From now on my name is back to Peter Parker." FRIDAY was silent for a small second, " _I'm afraid that I need the authorisation code to continue."_ Peter got up from bed and had a quick rummage on his desk until he found a piece of paper. "Authorisation code: Peter Stark-Rogers 01-03-06." FRIDAY was quiet for a small while. " _Hello Mr Parker. How else may I help?"_ More tears snaked their way down Peter's face. "Nothing, FRI. That's it."

~

Peter walked to school at 6, which was when his parents thing was. On his way out, while FRIDAY was locking up, Tony's car rolled in. Peter kept walking... or at least until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Harley. "What's up?" Peter asked, trying to maintain his normal attitude. "I'm uh.. I'm sorry they missed your parents thing. I didn't want to go for dinner, but they made me. I know how important this was to you." Peter felt immensely guilty now. "Its fine. Just... tell them I'm with Ned or something. If they listen..." Peter walked off, leaving a slightly stunned Harley.

Turns out, that if Peter wanted it, he has a scholarship into MIT. He passed on it, saying that he'd rather wait until he'd finished at Midtown. MIT said they'd get back to him on it. When Peter walked back home, yeah, walked, he was faced with two glaring parents. Peter reeled back a bit, seeing as he was very close to Steve's chest. "Peter... why'd you leave the blender on?" Steve asked him, tone condescending. "Yeah, and why was this in there? You could've broken it!" Tony held up a piece of paper which was the note Peter had destroyed. Peter had already began inching his way around his parents. He faced them with a glare, "Its not like you don't have any time to fix it." And he pushed past them, running straight to his room. Peter spent the rest of the evening either crying or doing homework. After a small while, Peter got a small text from Ned. 

(Italics are Ned, Bold is Pete)

_Ned Bestie Leeds is online._

_Hey, man. How r u?_

**Good... I guess. How was ure parents thingy?**

_Oh.. ok. Hey, r u going to the Oscorp thing_ _tomoro?_

**Oh, shit. Nah, I forgot... could ure parents sign it for me. Mine r too busy.**

_*sigh* Yea, I guess so.. I mean, its my duty as ure bestie. (laughing emoji)_

**(LAUGHING EMOJI) Thx man, I'll pay u back 4 all of this.**

_Sure. No probs, tho._

_Ned Bestie Leeds is offline._

Peter was thinking about MIT when his door knocked. He asked FRIDAY who it was, and it was Tony. Peter debated whether or not to open the door, when it opened anyway. Peter turned away and faced the wall, mad at him for not remembering Peter's parents thing. Tony didn't look very happy. "Peter Stark-Rogers...or should I say Peter Parker? I'm not sure... maybe even backstabber?" Peter rolled his eyes. He was about to give a rebuttal, when Clint turned up at the door. "Uh.. Tony, Tash need you downstairs..." Tony pinched his nose, then pointed to Peter threateningly. "WE (he then gestured to himself) are  _NOT_ done." Then stormed out. Peter felt his eyes fill with tears, but ran out of the room before Clint could do anything.

~

~~NED LEEDS 3RD PERSON POV~~

Ned and Peter were taking a walk around Oscorp. Being the top 5 students in Midtown, they got a level 3 pass. That meant they could go into the biology department without the class. Being, Nerds, that was the first place Ned and Peter went to.

They saw a few animals being tested on, which Ned felt a little guilty for, but the one that drew their attention, was the spiders. There was a glass pane, then a load of webs. Behind that were the spiders. Ned saw it before Peter did. "Peter-" 

"OW!" Peter flung his hand down and the spider went flying. Ned had a look at it, before realising it was dead. He stood on it just for good measure. Peter whimpered and Ned walked over. Where the spider had bitten him was a red-raw rash. Around the bite was a blueish-purple colour. "Shit man, you should get that checked." Peter bit his lip, but Ned saw the tears, "I'll live. Worst case, it's an allergic reaction. I'll be fine soon."

 

Peter was not fine. When he got home from Oscorp, the Avengers were sat in the family room, gawking at something on the table. Peter shuffled past and got himself some water. Clint walked in, laughing over his shoulder. He saw Peter and suddenly gasped. "Whoah, Pete. You ok? Your pretty pale." Clint was a dad of 3 kids, so he could pick up on small things like this. Peter cleared his throat, "I'm fine." He pushed past Clint and into his room. He made FRIDAY lock the door and only let them in if they have the Authorisation code for Peter's room. 

 

Peter woke up with horrible stomach pains. He whimpered and rolled onto his side, but his stomach gave a loud rumble. Peter didn't have time to get out of bed before he pitched forwards and retched in his lap. His stomach gave a slight cramp, and this time Peter had time to get out of bed... but threw up as soon as his feet touched the ground. Peter clasped a hand over his mouth and ran for the bathroom. He ran past both of his parents, but ignored them. He ran into the bathroom, but didn't have time to fall down. He clutched the door frame with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around his stomach. He retched and heaved. It fell into the toilet and Peter had a small moment to get down on his knees (fell down) before he vomited again. 

Peter spent the rest of the day either vomiting or crying from the extreme pain. His muscles were cramping, and his head was thumping. He felt terrible. Nobody came to his cry of help. Peter didn't even leave the bathroom to go to bed when he needed to. He snuck into Tony's bedroom, when they were eating dinner and grabbed a spare quilt from the cupboard. He dragged it into the bathroom with him. If he needed to sleep, then he'd use that. Peter placed it in the bathtub and used that as his makeshift bed. Not long after he moved back, he was back to heaving over the toilet again. The smell alone made him feel very queasy, which made him into another round of vomiting. When his stomach was more like sea-storm rather than Tsunami, he laid in the tub. He fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

For the next 4 days, Peter battled a raging fever, vomiting and Nausea. On the 6th day, he suddenly felt as normal as he did before he got bitten. Except, his senses were heightened. Massively. He battled a migraine for the next week because he could smell what was cooking in the kitchen 3 floors down, what music Tony had playing in the lab ( _Walk this way_ ) 5 floors down, what the man down on the street was saying to his mom ( _yes, I'll get the milk)._ Peter could even see right to the bottom of the hallway (25 meters).

However, everything was too strong, too bright or too loud. Peter was going to get out of bed, but slipped. He never hit the floor. He opened his eyes and saw his hands stuck to the wooden frame of his bed. He giggled with almost insanity. He ran downstairs to show his parents his new abilities, but didn't get far. His migraine spiked again. He clutched his head and groaned. He slowed his pace to a slow walk. He went into the living room and tapped Tony on the shoulder. "Peter, I'm busy. Go ask Steve." Peter tried not to be disheartened by this and moved onto Steve. He tapped him on the shoulder, but got no response. "Pops?" Steve turned around and glared. "Peter. I'm busy. Go do homework or something. Now, what were you saying Harley?"

~~~

~3 WEEK TIME SKIP~~

Peter had started to go out as Spiderman. He bought some spandex, because it was supposed to be lightweight and very good at showing off a body shape, and designed it to his favourite colours, Red and Blue.

He went out every evening to help stop the really small and stupid crimes, like thefts and robberies. A few times, he'd stopped a fire or saved a kid.

But then the Vulture showed up.

At first, Peter just watched and kept an eye on what he was doing. For a while, it was just selling low-grade weapons and the such like, but then it escalated up to more advanced weapons. Peter kept on his back constantly and made sure that Vulty didn't hurt anyone. For a while, he didn't. Then, he brought his weapons onto the Staten Island Ferry, causing it to split in half. Peter did as many webs as he could, but just couldn't do it. New York didn't shut him down for it though, neither did they praise him for it. If Iron Man hadn't shown up, then there was a chance that Peter would have failed, and ended up killing people. So, he didn't hold a grudge that big. Vulty disappeared for a short while after that. Peter went on a trip to Washington with his Decathlon team. Something had set off the elevator's mechanisms and sent them haywire, causing the elevator to fall. Peter had only just saved a girl in his AP CHEM class by the skin of his teeth... at the cost of his muscle-torn shoulder and her sprained wrist. Nobody was there to pick him up, so he went home with Ned.

Then came the dreaded Homecoming night. Peter was going with a girl called Liz, whom he'd saved in Washington. Harley was going with a girl called Natalie. Of course his dads fawned over Natalie more than they did Peter. "BYE!" Peter yelled as he left the house, not expecting an answer. He swung to Liz's house and met her dad... and shit himself. Of course his luck was so bad that his date's dad was the Vulture... of course.

* * *

Peter screamed in pain as the Vulture threw him to the ground. His claws dug into Peter's shoulder's and chest, opening a gash. The gash was too big... he'd bleed out within the hour. Peter put a web over the top. He raised his head but didn't see much... probably a concussion. But, what he did see were sparks coming off of Vulty's suit. "Your-you-YOUR SUITS GONNA EXPLODE!" He screamed. "Go home, Pedro." Adrian Toomes sneered. "I'M TRYNA SAVE YOU!!" Peter screamed again, desperately trying to save him. The Vulture simply cut his webs and Peter fell back with a thud. He looked up, through tears. The wing suit exploded. Peter covered his eyes and turned his head away with a yell.

He opened his eyes and saw destruction. The plane was in several pieces across Coney Island Beach, and fire was surrounding him, choking him. Peter ran into the fire, determine to find Adrian. He lifted the unconscious Toomes and lifted him onto his shoulders, fireman style. When they were clear of the fire, Peter dropped him, before dropping himself. He felt his chest wound pump out more blood through the web and drip down his body. He clutched at his ribs. "Why'd you save me?" Toomes croaked. Peter didn't say anything, but stood up and looked down at Toomes, clutching his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was determined to make his dads notice him before he died, which was probably going to be tonight. He swung back to the tower, with the remaining web fluid he had and crashed through the big floor-to-ceiling-windows, sending shards everywhere. The Avengers shot up, weapons poised.

Thor had Mjolnir ready to throw, Clint, his bow notched, Tash, her gun loaded, Steve, his shield up, and Tony, his gauntlet on. Harley was behind his dads.

Peter's wound gave a sharp jolt, prompting him back to reality. The avengers put down their weapons when they saw Peter clutching his midsection. His dads took a few steps forward. Peter lifted the mask, and showed his bloody face. His left eye was swollen shut, and blood had began to drip in his right eye. Peter chuckled, quietly. "Peter?" Tony took another step forwards.

_I'm gonna go out with a bang, make em feel proud and guilty._

"I uh.. got a scholarship into MIT..." Tony looked very guilty. Peter grinned, showing off body teeth (he's sure at least 3 were missing)

"Glad to know you knew I existed."

"Existed?" Steve asked, cautious. Peter shrugged, then cried out. He felt the blood flow increase tenfold and the pain blinded him. Peter felt himself fall forwards. He hit the floor and heard screaming and shouting.

 

 

 

Peter left the world bit by bit. He felt his heart slowly stop beating.

ba-bump

...ba-bump

....ba-bump

 

ba-bump

 

ba...bump

 

 

 

ba

 

 

 

 

bump....

 

 

 

 

silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!  
> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!


	2. Cue tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve's thoughts on burying their son.  
> Harley's broken heart on his dead brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is ok?
> 
> (WILL NOT BE AS LONG AS THE OTHER CHAP!)

_Thor had Mjolnir ready to throw, Clint, his bow notched, Tash, her gun loaded, Steve, his shield up, and Tony, his gauntlet on. Harley was behind his dads._

_Peter's wound gave a sharp jolt, prompting him back to reality. The avengers put down their weapons when they saw Peter clutching his midsection. His dads took a few steps forward. Peter lifted the mask, and showed his bloody face. His left eye was swollen shut, and blood had began to drip in his right eye. Peter chuckled, quietly. "Peter?" Tony took another step forwards._

_I'm gonna go out with a bang, make em feel proud and guilty._

_"I uh.. got a scholarship into MIT..." Tony looked very guilty. Peter grinned, showing off body teeth (he's sure at least 3 were missing)_

_"Glad to know you knew I existed."_

_"Existed?" Steve asked, cautious. Peter shrugged, then cried out. He felt the blood flow increase tenfold and the pain blinded him. Peter felt himself fall forwards. He hit the floor and heard screaming and shouting._

_Peter left the world bit by bit. He felt his heart slowly stop beating._

_ba-bump_

_...ba-bump_

_....ba-bump_

_ba-bump_

_ba...bump_

_ba_

_bump...._

_silence._

* * *

"PETER!!" Tony screamed as he launched himself at his son, trying to catch him before he fell. Peter hit the floor with a thud and didn't move. Tony froze in place. Steve hadn't said a word. "Tony..." Tasha pointed to a spot on the floor. A largely growing spot... that was red... and flowing out of Peter... 

Ignoring the suit he was wearing, Tony ran to Peter and skidded next to him. His fingers fluttered around Peter's neck, looking for a pulse point. Tony didn't find one. He made a noise of distress and went to his wrist. Still no Pulse. "FRIDAY?" Tony called.  _"There is no pulse, nor any signs of life emitting from Mr Parker."_ Damn, they really screwed the pooch. Even FRIDAY, a robot, held a tone of resentment. Tony kept on muttering "No" under his breath. He turned Peter over and saw slightly shocked to see the Spider-Emblem he wore on his chest... Tony had made this suit... for Spidey.... not his son.

Peter had 3 gashes. 2 just above his heart, symmetrical in positioning, and one across his stomach. All of which were pumping out blood sluggishly. Peter's face was a mixture of black and blue bruises. "FRIDAY, you may hate me... but, prognosis?"

 _"There is no prognosis possible, sir. Mr Parker is, regrettably, dead."_ Tony tried to hold it in, but a sob tore its way out of his throat. "What happened, FRI?" FRIDAY was quiet for a small moment. Then the TV buzzed to life. Tony turned to it, along with the rest of the team. 

_"WOOO!!!" Peter yelled as he swung through the city-_

"No, FRI. Turn that off... it's way too soon. I meant what happened to him, like, what are his injuries?" Tony cut the feed. FRIDAY was silent for a small fraction. Then a new voice spoke up. "Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.  _"I am Karen. Peter's AI he created. FRIDAY has allowed me to connect through to the Avengers Common Room to give Peter's injury list."_ Tony was too awed to speak. It took him, The Tony Stark, years to create JARVIS. Then even longer to do FRIDAY. Peter had somehow done it within a few months... "Go on..." Clint interrupted, having given up on Tony's lack of response.

 _"Mental illnesses and Physical issues, correct?"_ Steve gave the affirmative.  _"Peter had moderate depression and had several thoughts on death. This continued when, a quote from his personal log, ("_ Dad and Pops have been ignoring me... is it because I'm not good enough... maybe because I'm not smart enough... Karen?" "I think you are plenty smart enough. Perhaps they are busy?" "Maybe... anyway, any crime around? _") Physical issues included from the fight with the vulture. Approximately 2 hours 17 minutes and 38 seconds ago. Peter sustained a severe muscle torn shoulder from a trip to Washington DC, which healed 3 days after, a severe concussion, a bruised spine, 3 lacerations to his chest and abdomen, lung inhalation of smoke (inhabiting the start of pneumonia) a piece of metal lodged in his lower-left-calf, 6 broken ribs, 4 cracked and 5 bruised, a punctured lung and a shattered right knee cap."_ With each injury, the team winced. "Damn, and he still got here? Guy was stronger than we thought, then..." Clint whistled.

Tony surveyed the damage. The blood had stopped flowing, but the gash was still red raw. Peter's suit was torn in way too many places. But it was Peter's face that made him feel like the worst person ever. His face was, surprisingly, undamaged (to the most part) Peter's left eye was swollen shut with a bruise, he had a small cut above his right eyebrow, that had dripped blood into those precious doey-eyes. His face was not in agony, but it was relaxed. His mouth was a calm line, but his eyes were open. Tony couldn't help the horrible sob that forced it's way out of his throat when he bent down to close his sons eyes...

 

**~~~~**

 

The funeral was arranged for as soon as Peter's body was healed. What surprised Tony, however, was Peter's old guardian (May Parker) when she turned up. She sobbed and sobbed. Tony sat there, very confused until she explained. 

"Peter's mother and father died when he was 4 years old and they left him to me and my late husband, Ben. Unfortunately we didn't have the money to keep the house and look after Peter. When we sold our old house, we moved into the tiny Queens apartment you found him in. That was the evening that his uncle died. I was at a shift in the hospital, unallowed to get some time off. We still couldn't afford the small flat, food, water, all that crap and a 4 year old... then when Ben died, I just couldn't manage. They were gonna throw us out onto the streets... I'd rather my nephew have a good family, rather than be on the streets." Tony stopped her before she could continue an brought her in for a hug. Mostly for himself, he needed reassurance. "May... can you sit down? I need to tell you something..."

May sat down, eyebrows raising. "May... I maybe haven't been the best person to Peter..." May rolled her hand in a go-on gesture. Tony wrung his hands. "I... I ignored Peter... I was trying to help my other adopted son, Harley. Time got away from me... and I paid the price. I'm so sorry May." Tony was in tears by the end. May placed a hand on top of Tony's. Tony looked into her eyes. Fury burned, deep. However, her facial features were soft. "You may not have been the best, but always think of it this way. Peter could either have warm clothes, food and water or scraps on the street... which would you rather him have?" Tony stayed quiet, and together, May and Tony mourned their lost son.

* * *

Harley was devastated... and very sad. The funeral for his 16, 16!, year old brother was being buried. Harley wore a black suit and gelled his hair back. He walked in silence with his dads to the car and sat in silence. He began thinking through the best memories he and Peter held.

_"Harley!!?? Where are you?" 9 year old Peter called. Harley was crouched on top of the counter top, holding a bag of flour. He grinned. "PETER!?" Harley called, drawing his attention. Peter's footsteps ran into the kitchen and before he could blink, he was smacked in the face with a hand-full of flour. Peter made a noise of surprise, before squealing in joy and throwing some flour back at Harley._

**~~**

Harley stood at Peter's grave as they lowered him in. A few tears left Harley's eyes. Tony saw and put an arm around his other son. After the funeral, they didn't have a wake. They all just dispersed and went home, having the wake another day. Harley secluded him to Peter's room, but saw his dads there.

Tony was holding the bear he gave Peter on his 13th birthday, tears streaming down his face.

Steve was sat, a blank look on his face, staring at a family photo Peter had done... except Peter wasn't in it. He was scribbled out...

Harley went and sat on Peter's old beanbag and held one of Peter's old t-shirts. Whenever Harley was scared, he used to sleep in Peter's bed, and Peter wore the same top every night.

 

Together, the family mourned the loss of a son, brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers

2001-2018

Loving friend, brother, son, protector...

Here lies Spider-Man.

May he rest in piece.

"What are those?"

"Those, Peter, are stars. That's where our loved ones go when they pass away."

"Thats where I'm gonna go, right?"

"Sure is buddy..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs until looses 3 stone*

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!  
> *wails*


End file.
